1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general to shelf and storage units and, more specifically, to modular shelf and storage units.
2. Description of the Art
Modular shelving and storage units have been devised which are adjustable in size and shape as well as being able to be disassembled. Such units have been constructed with connectors which receive and connect panel members at right angles to each other to form the walls of a storage unit as well as to form one and typically many separate storage compartments within the interconnected panel members.
Such connectors have been designed with complex shapes for mounting at the corners of adjacent, perpendicularly and/or co-linearly arranged panels. However, this leaves a substantial portion of the length of each panel unconnected to adjacent panels which decreases the rigidity and strength of the resulting shelf or storage unit.
Previously devised full-length connectors typically have required grooves or slots in the edges of each panel, typically on two adjacent edges of a panel as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,877 and 3,836,218. However, the need to form special grooves in each panel member adds to the cost of the overall shelf or storage unit. Other storage units have complex edge connectors integrally formed thereon which, again, increases the cost of the storage unit.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a modular storage apparatus which may be constructed of a minimum number of components which have a simple design for ease of assembly and a low manufacturing cost. It would also be desirable to provide a modular storage apparatus having these features which is also strong and rigid when assembled. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a modular storage apparatus which can be easily disassembled or rearranged in various shapes with differing numbers of individual storage compartments or overall peripheral shapes.